


Beatles Haiku (based on their songs/them)!

by Emilyberries



Series: Classic Rock poems/haiku [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bad Haiku, Classic Pop, Classic Rock, Haiku, Inspired by Music, Music, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Pop - Freeform, References to the Beatles, im putting beatles ships for them SWEET reads hahaha, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyberries/pseuds/Emilyberries
Summary: just some sweet lil haikus and poems based on beatles songs !! 5 haikus per chapter or 2 poems per chapter
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon, George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison & Paul McCartney, George Harrison & Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison, Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: Classic Rock poems/haiku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**I’ll Follow The Sun**  
Paul sat up in his  
bed of golden twilight to  
Go back to the stars

 **Please Mister Postman**  
John raced to the box  
Searching frantically for  
A note from his love

 **Two Of Us**  
George and Pattie are  
Traveling across the land  
Going back homeward

 **Dear Prudence**  
She refused to leave  
Not even for The Beatles  
Her smile was hidden

 **Honey Pie**  
Across the sea she  
Was dancing in the theatre,  
Fulfilling her dream


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos so far, darlings! here are some more haiku!

**Golden Slumbers**  
Sleep Johnny, dream of  
Flowing sunbeams on the Earth  
Home is where you are

 **I, Me, Mine**  
“All you have should be  
Mine, mine, mine” said George, ego  
Fueling his actions

 **No Reply**  
Paul waited for her,  
Roses in hand, excited  
She never came out

 **In My Life**  
Whatever happens to  
You and I, I will always  
Love you so, sweetheart

 **Your Mother Should Know**  
Dancing to a song  
From days long gone, carnation  
In your breast pocket


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long :,)

**Oh! Darling**  
Spring water streams from  
him as he cries in his room  
“Why did you leave me?”

 **Get Back**  
Go home, idiot  
Stop screaming in my ears please  
This haiku is wrong

 **A Taste Of Honey**  
The musician rode  
Into the sunset singing  
Of his returning

 **For You Blue**  
Doesn’t matter where,  
Doesn’t matter the time or  
place, he loves the girl

 **Girl**  
A kiss brings them close  
A tear breaks them apart, then  
They come together


End file.
